List of Parodies in Alphabetical Order
This is a list of MAD parodies in alphabetical order. Some are take-offs and some are crossovers. Each season of MAD has its own parodies in alphabetical order. 'Season 1' #'2012 Dalmatians' #'Are You Karate Kidding Me?' #'ArTHOR' #'Avaturd' #'Avenger Time' #'Batman Family Feud' #'Ben 10 Franklin' #'Big Fang Theory, the' #'Big Time Rushmore' #'Buzz Identity, the' #'Class of the Titans' #'Clawfice, the' #'Cliffordfield' #'CSiCarly' #'Da Grinchy Code' (MAD Christmas segment #1) #'Duck' (MAD Christmas segment #2) #'Extreme Renovation: House Edition' #'Fantastic Megan Fox' #'Flammable' (MAD Music segment #1) #'Force Code' #'Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, the' #'Gaming's Next Top Princess' #'Grey's in Anime' #'HOPS' #'I Love You, Iron Man' #'Ko-Bee Movie' #'Law & Ogre' #'MAD vs. Wild' #'Malcolm in the Middle Earth' #'Mouse M.D.' #'Naru210' #'Not a Fan a Montana' #'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End' #'Pokémon Park' #'Pooh Grit' #'Ribbitless' #'Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' #'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney' #'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' #'Social Netjerk, the' #'Star Wars: the Groan Wars' #'Star Blecch' #'Straight A-Team, the' #'S'UP' #'TransBOREmores' #'TwiGH School Musical' #'Two and a Half Man' #'uGlee' #'WALL·E·NATOR' #'WWER' #'Yo Gagga Gagga!' #'Zeke and Lex Luthor' 'Season 2' #'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' #'Addition Impossible' #'Adventures of TaunTaun, the' #'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks' #'Captain America's Got Talent' #'Captain American't' #'Celebrity Ape-rentice, the' #'Celebrity Wife Swamp' #'Cookie Blue' #'Cowboys & Alien Force' #'Criminal Minecraft' #'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody' #'Demise of the Planet of the Apes' #'Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' #'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale' #'Everybody Loves Rayman' #'Fast Hive' #'FROST' (MAD Christmas segment #3) #'Garfield of Dreams' #'Green Care Bear' #'How I Met Your Mummy' (MAD Halloween segment #2) #'Hulk Smash' #'iChronicle' #'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' #'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas' (MAD Halloween segment #1) #'Konan the Kardashian' #'Kung Fu Blander' #'Minute to Flynn It' #'Moneyball Z' #'Moves Like Jabba' (MAD Music segment #3) #'My Little War Horse' #'My Supernatural Sweet 16' #'New Gill' #'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens' #'Potions 11' #'Real Veal' #'RiOa' #'Spy vs. Spy Kids' #'Super 80's' #'Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker, the' #'Tater Tots & Tiaras' #'That's What Super Friends Are For' (MAD Music segment #2) #'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' #'ThunderLOLcats' #'Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O, the' #'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' #'Twilight: Staking Dawn' #'Undercover Claus' (MAD Christmas segment #4) #'VICTORious' #'Walking Fred, the' #'WWe Bought a ZOO' #'X Games: First Class' 'Season 3' #'Adjustment Burro' #'Amazing Spider-Minaj, the' #'Ancient Greek MythBusters' #'Aquaman vs. Wild' #'Asgardigans, the' #'Average-ers' #'Battleship vs. Titanic' #'Betty White & the Huntsman' #'Blunder Games, the' #'Bourne Leg-a-Turkey, the' (MAD Thanksgiving segment #1) #'Brain Purge' #'Dark Knight at the Museum' #'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus' #'Fantastic Four Christmases' (MAD Christmas segment #5) #'F·I·E·N·D·S' #'FrankenWinnie' (MAD Halloween segment #3) #'Franklin & Crash' #'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper' #'Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' #'GOllum ON' #'Here Comes the Doom' #'Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' #'Hip Hop Hobbit' #'I Am Lorax' #'iCharlie' #'Iron Giant Lady, the' #'Jurassic Parks and Recreation' #'Legend of Dora' #'Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' #'Life of Rhyme' #'Men in Black to the Future' #'Mixed Martial Artist, the' #'Modern Family Circus' #'Monday Project, the' #'Once Upon a Toon' #'Outtagascar' #'ParaMorgan' (MAD Halloween segment #4) #'Perks of Being a Wallcrawler, the' #'PilGrimm' (MAD Thanksgiving segment #2) #'Pokémon of Interest' #'Poop-seidon Adventure, the' #'Raising a New Hope' #'Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' #'Red & White Collar' (MAD Christmas segment #6) #'Regular Shogun Warriors' #'Reply All' #'Star Wars Earned Stripes' #'Taking Nemo' #'This Means War Machine' #'Total Recall Me Baby' (MAD Music segment #4) #'Twilight: Breaking Down' #'Yawn Carter' 'Season 4' #'1600 Finn' #'After Bert' #'Agents of S.M.U.R.F.' #'Alfred's Game' #'Bane & Kate' #'Big Bird Theory, the' #'Big Time Gold Rush' #'Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?' #'Does Someone Have to GOa?' #'Dog with a Captain's Log' #'Doraline '(MAD Halloween segment #5) #'Downton Shaggy' #'Dullverine' #'First White House Down' #'Flash & the Furious, the' #'G.I. E.I. Joe' #'Great Batsby, the' #'Horton Hears a Whodunnit!' #'Iron Bland 3' #'Jacks the Giant Slayers' #'Jaws the Great and Powerful' #'Les the Miz' #'Lex Factor, the' #'Linkong' #'Lone Rango' #'Lukewarm Bodies' #'MAD of Steel' #'McDuck Dynasty' #'Monster Mashville '(MAD Halloween segment #6) #'Monsters Community' #'Most Beautiful Voice, the' #'Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' #'Pacific Ring' #'Papa' #'POblivion' #'Pokémonsters, Inc.' #'Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' #'"S" Cape from Planet Earth' #'Sanjay and Krang' #'Saved by Adele' #'SHAZAM! & Cat' #'Star Blecch Into Dumbness' #'Stark Tank' #'Still Hungry Games' #'Umbrellamentary' #'Under the Dumb' #'We Are X-Men' #'World War ZZZ' #'Worst Show Ever '(MAD Music segment #5) #'Wreck It Gandalph' #'X-Mentalist, the' All parodies in alphabetical order '#' #'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' #'1600 Finn' #'2012 Dalmatians' 'A' #'Addition Impossible' #'Adjustment Burro' #'Adventures of TaunTaun, the' #'After Bert' #'Agents of S.M.U.R.F.' #'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks' #'Alfred's Game' #'Amazing Spider-Minaj, the' #'Ancient Greek MythBusters' #'Aquaman vs. Wild' #'Are You Karate Kidding Me?' #'ArTHOR' #'Asgardigans, the' #'Avaturd' #'Avenger Time' #'Average-ers' 'B' #'Bane & Kate' #'Batman Family Feud' #'Battleship vs. Titanic' #'Ben 10 Franklin' #'Betty White & the Huntsman' #'Big Bird Theory, the' #'Big Fang Theory, the' #'Big Time Gold Rush' #'Big Time Rushmore' #'Blunder Games, the' #'Bourne Leg-a-Turkey, the '(MAD Thanksgiving segment #1) #'Brain Purge' #'Buzz Identity, the' 'C' #'Captain America's Got Talent' #'Captain American't' #'Celebrity Ape-rentice, the' #'Celebrity Wife Swamp' #'Class of the Titans' #'Clawfice, the' #'Cliffordfield' #'Cookie Blue' #'Cowboys & Alien Force' #'Criminal Minecraft' #'CSiCarly' 'D' #'Da Grinchy Code '(MAD Christmas segment #1) #'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody' #'Dark Knight at the Museum' #'Demise of the Planet of the Apes' #'Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' #'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus' #'Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?' #'Does Someone Have to GOa?' #'Dog with a Captain's Log' #'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale' #'Doraline '(MAD Halloween segment #5) #'Downton Shaggy' #'Duck '(MAD Christmas segment #2) #'Dullverine' 'E' #'Everybody Loves Rayman' #'Extreme Renovation: House Edition' 'F' #'Fantastic Four Christmases '(MAD Christmas segment #5) #'Fantastic Megan Fox' #'Fast Hive' #'F·I·E·N·D·S' #'First White House Down' #'Flammable '(MAD Music segment #1) #'Flash & the Furious, the' #'Force Code' #'FrankenWinnie '(MAD Halloween segment #3) #'Franklin & Crash' #'Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, the' #'FROST '(MAD Christmas segment #3) 'G' #'Gaming's Next Top Princess' #'Garfield of Dreams' #'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper' #'G.I. E.I. Joe' #'Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' #'GOllum ON' #'Great Batsby, the' #'Green Care Bear' #'Grey's in Anime' 'H' #'Here Comes the Doom' #'Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' #'Hip Hop Hobbit' #'HOPS' #'Horton Hears a Whodunnit!' #'How I Met Your Mummy '(MAD Halloween segment #2) #'Hulk Smash' 'I' #'I Am Lorax' #'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Turtles' #'I Love You, Iron Man' #'iCharlie' #'iChronicle' #'Iron Bland 3' #'Iron Giant Lady, the' 'J' #'Jacks the Giant Slayers' #'Jaws the Great and Powerful' #'Jurassic Parks and Recreation' 'K' #'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas '(MAD Halloween segment #1) #'Ko-Bee Movie' #'Konan the Kardashian' #'Kung Fu Blander' 'L' #'Law & Ogre' #'Legend of Dora' #'Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' #'Les the Miz' #'Lex Factor, the' #'Life of Rhyme' #'Linkong' #'Lone Rango' #'Lukewarm Bodies' 'M' #'MAD of Steel' #'MAD vs. Wild' #'Malcolm in the Middle Earth' #'McDuck Dynasty' #'Men in Black to the Future' #'Minute to Flynn It' #'Mixed Martial Artist, the' #'Modern Family Circus' #'Monday Project, the' #'Moneyball Z' #'Monster Mashville '(MAD Halloween segment #6) #'Monsters Community' #'Most Beautiful Voice, the' #'Mouse M.D.' #'Moves Like Jabba '(MAD Music segment #3) #'My Little War Horse' #'My Supernatural Sweet 16' 'N' #'Naru210' #'New Gill' #'Not a Fan a Montana' 'O' #'Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' #'Once Upon a Toon' #'Outtagascar' 'P' #'Pacific Ring' #'Papa' #'ParaMorgan '(MAD Halloween segment #4) #'Perks of Being a Wallcrawler, the' #'PilGrimm '(MAD Thanksgiving segment #2) #'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End' #'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens' #'POblivion' #'Pokémon of Interest' #'Pokémon Park' #'Pokémonsters, Inc.' #'Pooh Grit' #'Poop-seidon Adventure, the' #'Potions 11' 'Q' N/A 'R' #'Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' #'Raising a New Hope' #'Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' #'Real Veal' #'Red & White Collar '(MAD Christmas segment #6) #'Regular Shogun Warriors' #'Reply All' #'RiOa' #'Ribbitless' 'S' #'"S" Cape from Planet Earth' #'Sanjay and Krang' #'Saved by Adele' #'SHAZAM! & Cat' #'Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' #'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney' #'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' #'Social Netjerk, the' #'Spy vs. Spy Kids' #'Star Blecch' #'Star Blecch Into Dumbness' #'Star Wars Earned Stripes' #'Star Wars: the Groan Wars' #'Stark Tank' #'Still Hungry Games' #'Straight A-Team, the' #'S'UP' #'Super 80's' #'Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker, the' 'T' #'Taking Nemo' #'Tater Tots & Tiaras' #'That's What Super Friends Are For '(MAD Music segment #2) #'This Means War Machine' #'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' #'ThunderLOLcats' #'Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O, the' #'Total Recall Me Baby '(MAD Music segment #4) #'TransBOREmores' #'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' #'TwiGH School Musical' #'Twilight: Breaking Down' #'Twilight: Staking Dawn' #'Two and a Half Man' 'U' #'uGlee' #'Umbrellamentary' #'Undercover Claus '(MAD Christmas segment #4) #'Under the Dumb' 'V' #'VICTORious' 'W' #'WALL·E·NATOR' #'WWER' #'WWe Bought a ZOO' #'Walking Fred, the' #'We Are X-Men' #'World War ZZZZ' #'Worst Show Ever '(MAD Music segment #5) #'Wreck It Gandalph' 'X' #'X Games: First Class' #'X-Mentalist, the' 'Y' #'Yawn Carter' #'Yo Gagga Gagga!' 'Z' #'Zeke and Lex Luthor' Trivia *MAD Season 1 has its own parodies in alphabetical order from 2012 Dalmatians to Zeke and Lex Luthor. *MAD Season 2 has its own parodies in alphabetical order from 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls to X Games: First Class. *MAD Season 3 has its own parodies in alphabetical order from Adjustment Burro to Yawn Carter. *MAD Season 4 has its own parodies in alphabetical order from 1600 Finn to The X-Mentalist. *All of the MAD parodies in alphabetical order go from 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls '''to '''Zeke and Lex Luthor, and there are 207 MAD parodies in alphabetical order. *In the list of MAD parodies in alphabetical order, there are five MAD Music segments, six Halloween segments, two Thanksgiving segments, and six Christmas segments. **(Note: Flammable, That's What Super Friends Are For, Moves Like Jabba, Total Recall Me Baby, and''' Worst Show Ever are five MAD Music segments that haven't shown their title cards!) *There are only three MAD parodies that have long title names: *#'''Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' *#'Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' Category:Lists